


Late Night Visitor

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Snuggling, a very small bed, appreciation of how attractive Nik is, reader is a clutz and got scared of a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: (Y/N) can't sleep so at 3am she decides to pay a visit to best friend and love of her life Nik. Bed sharing, cuddles, and love confessions ensue.





	Late Night Visitor

I crept into the dark room, trying desperately not to wake the boy sleeping soundly only feet away. The soft moonlight was my only guide, streaming through the window and flooding the room in a faintly ethereal glow. It seeped across the floor, up onto the bed, and over the handsome face of the one and only Nik Malikov.

I paused my movements to study the details of his sleeping face. Usually wearing a mask of humour, it was a strange experience to witness the peace and contentment which came with sleep. It made him look younger and reminded me that we were both just kids, kids who’d been through a lot, but kids all the same. I smiled to myself and continued to watch him as I took another step forward, turning back to close the door as softly as I could behind me. My plan to be quiet failed very, very quickly.

My glance back into the hallway brought to my attention the presence of an enormous spider. Shock and fear took over my body and I let out a small yelp as I stumbled away, slamming the door between me and the spider before I tripped over my own feet, crashing into the desk and falling on my ass in the middle of the room.

“Ow! Shit, fuck, fucking, fuckity-fuck. Piece of shit spider, -Little bastard, look what you fucking did! Fucking asswipe. I-shitting fuck that hurt you little-”

“(Y/N)?” Nik’s soft voice cut off my tirade of cusses.

“Shit. Hi Nik” I turned around, a sheepish smile on my face, to see Nik sitting up in bed, gloriously shirtless with his hair mussed from sleep. He frowned and turned to look at the clock beside him.

“It’s 3am.” The statement was more of a question –  _it’s 3am, why are you up and making noise in my room right now?_

“Yep, had noticed that. Erm…sorry I woke you.”

“Mmmhmm, that was quite the display of profanity, care to tell me why?”

“Spider.” My answer was simple but that was all he required. He was well aware of my spider fear by now, had seen me nearly crash a car because I saw one on the dashboard, he knew not to be surprised by my reactions to the little 8-legged creepy-crawlies anymore.

“Where is it?” He yawned and got out of the bed, walking over to me and grabbing my hands, pulling me effortlessly to my feet.

“In the hall.”

“Want me to get rid of it?” I nodded and he placed a quick kiss to my forehead before moving towards the door.

While Nik took care of the spider, I shrugged off my jacket and jeans and settled down in his bed while I waited for him to come back.

“So, what were you doing out at 3am? And are you planning to stay here?” I opened my eyes to see Nik leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Couldn’t sleep, went for a walk, wound up here, and yes I’m staying.” I burrowed deeper into his sheets to illustrate. They smelled like him and comforted me, there was no way I was leaving.

“Am I really so irresistible that you couldn’t spend one night without me?” I couldn’t make out the smirk on his face, the shadows falling across it, but I could hear it in his voice and couldn’t help rolling my eyes.

“If I say yes will you get your ass back into this bed?”

“You know it’s a single, right? Y’know…only meant for one person?”

“That sounds like quitter talk. C’mere, we’ll make it work, I’ll sleep on top of you if I have to.”

He didn’t reply but I heard a low chuckle as he made his way over to the bed and slipped under the covers. He definitely had a point about it only fitting one person, it was incredibly squished and I almost fell off the other side as he got comfortable on his back.

“This is not going to work (Y/N),” voice dripping with smugness at being right, he turned his head and looked down at me.

“Not with that attitude, work with me Nik,” I rolled onto my side, facing away from him and tugged his arm to make him do the same. I wriggled towards him and pressed my back into his chest, taking myself out of the ‘fall off the bed while I sleep’ zone. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me as close to his body as was possible, no gap of air between us only the thin cotton of my t-shirt.

I breathed out a contented sigh and a smile crept onto my face, this is what I wanted, what I needed. I began drifting off into the sleep which had evaded me earlier in the night as I listened to his gentle breaths behind me and felt the steady rhythm of his heart against my back. Seconds away from succumbing to my body’s needs I felt the soft caress of lips brushing across the back of my neck as Nik pressed a light kiss to my bare skin.

“I love you, (Y/N), I wish I could tell you how much I love you.”

I fell asleep to Nik’s whispered confession, my heart fluttering slightly at the words. He’d never said it until now, now when he thought I was already asleep. I couldn’t stay awake to say it back but I promised myself I’d tell him in the morning. We’d always been a little too close for normal friends, it was just how we were, but for years I’d had feelings for him, feelings of more than friendship, feelings which had slowly grown day by day until the amount of love I held for the boy currently wrapped around me had threatened to explode out of my body. Now I knew he felt the same there would be no more holding it back.

***********

Morning broke and I was woken by the sun and the gentle touch of fingers tracing patterns on the skin of my stomach. My shirt had risen up in the night and now Nik’s hand rested against my bare skin, the intimacy of the contact made my heart speed up a fraction and the memory of his words last night rushed back to me. I smiled and turned in his arms to face him. He was already awake and watching me, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“G’mornin’,” the huskiness of his sleepy morning voice was music to my ears and I thought I’d never get tired of waking up to that sound.

“Mornin’ Nik.”

“Sleep well?” his hand on my waist restarted its movements while the other came up between us and brushed some messy strands of hair away from my face. I closed my eyes and let out a soft noise of satisfaction which he took as a yes to his question. I lay there for a while as his touch lulled me back towards sleep again before I suddenly remembered my promise from last night and my eyes flew open at met Nik’s. His were softer and more loving than I’d ever seen them and I wondered if he’d always looked at me like that without me knowing. The thought brought heat to my cheeks and made me stutter as I said the words I’d wanted to for so long.

“Nik…” my hand reached up to brush across his cheek and I took a deep breath before blurting out the words in a rush, “Ithinki’minlovewithyou.”

He froze.

“What?”

I started to regret my decision. What if I’d imagined what he’d said last night? It wouldn’t be the first time I’d dreamt of him confessing his love. I swallowed and had to close my eyes as I repeated myself, slower and clearer this time.

“I-I said…I’m in love with you…”

His breathing hitched briefly but his voice was calm as he spoke.

“(Y/N), open your eyes, look at me.” His words were accompanied by a gentle hand on my cheek and I slowly opened my eyes and met his gaze. He didn’t look mad or disgusted, in fact he was smiling brightly. I felt relief flood threw my body. “I love you too,” was all he said before he closed the few inches of space between our faces and pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss, last night wasn’t a dream after all. My hands came up to run through his hair, the strands soft and silky against my fingers, and Nik let out a small noise - one I’d never expected from him – as his grip on my waist tightened and he pulled my body further into his.

The kiss grew more heated for a while before we both realised we were still too sleepy to keep it up and pulled away. Nik’s smile was brighter than a thousand stars and a little thrill ran through my body that I was the cause of that beautiful smile. I couldn’t help myself and leaned back in to kiss him again.

This kiss was different, slower, more careful, both of us thoroughly exploring each other in a still sleepy haze. Honestly, I’d imagined kissing Nik a thousand times, but in all my dreams I’d never imagined anything like this. My fantasies had never come close to what it felt like when his lips were on mine. It was all the stars in the galaxy turning supernova in tandem, every beautiful sunrise and set happening around me, it felt like all the millennia the universe had existed had been leading up to this exact moment. My life exploded in colour after being kept too long in the dark and I knew there was no going back. In that moment I didn’t care. I never wanted to go back.


End file.
